For Her Greater Good
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Canon Divergent, Voldemort Wins!AU. Bellatrix is devastated when she finds out that her girlfriend Lily Evans was killed on that fateful Halloween night. So she makes a plan to make sure the other woman won't die that night. Taking an antique time turner she sets her plan in motion. But will Lily be happy her life was spared, or will she learn just how crazy Bellatrix can be?


**Team/House: Badgers**

**Class Subject: Care of Magical Creatures**

**Story Category: Standard**

**Prompt: (object) Time Turner**

**Word Count: 1,736**

**Warnings: Canon Divergent!AU, and Voldemort Wins!AU**

Bellatrix Lestrange felt the pain of Lily Evans Potter's death even as she was sitting and waiting for the news of it with her husband. She knew that Lily, her Lily, wouldn't move aside willingly to allow the Dark Lord to kill her infant son. She knew perfectly well that Lily would rather die than have anything happen to her child, but Bellatrix couldn't help the small hope that her letter had reached Lily in time. In time to talk the younger woman out of getting herself killed or at least in time to make her think things through.

"You aren't thinking about your little Mudblood, are you, Bellatrix?" Rodolphus asked as he watched the first sign of tears that he'd ever seen in his wife's eyes. "You wouldn't be allowed to marry her anyway." He chuckled darkly. "She probably died begging for mercy like the rest of her kind do."

"You don't know Lily Evans like I do," Bellatrix said, folding her arms over her chest. "What do you know of anything besides what your mate, Fenrir, tells you?"

Rodolphus's face reddened considerably at being told off by his wife. What gave her the right to speak ill of what he and Fenrir had? She was playing the same game with Potter's wife. Wasn't she?

"I'm surprised you haven't been bitten yet," Belltrix said, sharply raising her eyebrows as allowed the implications of what Fenrir's bite would mean to Rodolphus. What it would make him. "What with Fenrir's little curse and all?"

"At least Fenrir was once a Pureblood." Rodolphus's smirk declaring to the world that he'd won this little argument.

The door of the drawing room they were sitting in opened slowly as the dark haired werewolf walked in. Ignoring Bellatrix, he walked over to his lover and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Have you heard the news, Rodolphus, dear?" Fenrir purred as he sat in the seat next to Rodolphus. "The Potters are dead." As though just noticing her for the first time, he turned to Bellatrix with a sympathetic smile. "I was sorry to hear about your little Mudblood girlfriend, Bellatrix."

"I'm sure you were, Fenrir," Bellatrix snapped, allowing her temper to flare. She stood up from her chair as an idea began to form in her mind. She'd get Lily Evans Potter as her own if it was the last thing she did, but first she needed to find a time turner. "Excuse me, gentlemen," she said as she sauntered out of the room, her husband turning his attention to his pet werewolf. The smacking sounds of their lips caused a nauseous feeling to bubble up from her stomach.

Walking to the room where her mother usually kept their antiques, she could picture what she was looking for clearly in her mind. Her great, great, great, so on and so forforth, grandfather had helped to work on the prototype for the first time turner. He hadn't been allowed to keep the object, of course. But he'd known enough that he had created his own time turner after they became popular in wizard culture.

As she perused the shelves for the object in question, a smile grew on her face. She'd go back in time and make it so that Lily Evans Potter lived through the night. Then she could have Lily while Rodolphus got his jollies elsewhere. She could live with that even if he couldn't. After all, wasn't it Rodolphus's job to make her happy and fulfill all her wishes? Wasn't that what her mother had told her should happen?

"Found you," she whispered as she held the small necklace-like object in her hand. "You will be the object that helps me get everything I desire," she chuckled darkly. "And I will get her." She looked at the time turner, calculating how many times she should turn the thing. Should she go back to just before the death and take Lily then, or should she go slightly before Lily's potential death and kidnap the woman she loved?

"If I go before," she murmured to herself and weighing the time turner in her hand, "I'd have to make sure that Lily stayed here to assure her safety or better yet, to assure that she wouldn't run off and return to that buffoon Potter."

Nodding in agreement with herself, she felt kidnapping Lily for her own safety would be the best option. After all, it was to keep her safe and alive.

"Roddy," she called, knowing he wouldn't be paying attention to what she said, "I'll be back in a little bit. Don't wait up, darling." She knew he wouldn't wait up for her either. She'd be paying for someone to clean the werewolf smell out of her bed linens next week.

With that said, she stood in the center of the room turning the time turner gently over three times. The rush of time traveling backwards hit her like a brick wall but she couldn't focus on that. She needed to wait for everything to slow down and for time to run forwards again.

Watching as everything flowed backwards that had happened in the antiques room she smiled again. Soon she'd be here with Lily. Soon she'd have her happiness back.

As time resolved itself back into real time, she stumbled across the room knowing she couldn't be caught, or something dangerous would happen. Daylight spilled across the room as she hid on the house elves' staircase. The one that the house elves used to get around the house when they weren't apparating to and fro. She waited until she heard the last of the house elves leave the corridor.

"Now we go and get Lily," she whispered to herself as she practically skipped down the stairs to the exit.

By now, she knew her way to Godric's Hollow like the back of her hand. She traced the path she'd traveled on numerous occasions to meet up with Lily. The path that led to the shopping center where James Potter never came. As she got closer to the bar they usually met in, she could see Lily at the grocery store across the way. It would be all too easy to just use a sleeping spell or something, but she wanted Lily to know that she was trying to save her.

The red-haired woman's eyes lit up with surprise as she saw Bellatrix waiting outside of the grocery store. She raced over and threw herself into Bellatrix's open arms.

The embrace made Bellatrix's heart ache with joy just to be able to hold the woman she loved yet again. She stroked Lily's hair absently as she rocked them back and forth.

"What are you doing here, Bellatrix?" Lily asked as she looked up tenderly at the dark-haired woman. "You made it quite clear that if I didn't choose your way we were through."

"I've been having a little bit of think through on that," Bellatrix said. "I only want to keep you safe, dearest one." She kissed the top of Lily's head. "You can understand that, can't you?"

Lily looked up at Bellatrix through veiled lashes. "But you want me to turn my back on my family," she whispered sadly. "I can't easily do that. Would you be able to?"

Bellatrix snorted. "Of course I would," she hissed. "Aren't I as much your family as James Potter and that child of yours? Don't you love me just as much?"

The breath of a sigh flit through Bellatrix's hair as it left Lily's lips. "But…"

Unseen to Lily, a snarky smile crossed Bellatrix's face. She wasn't about to allow the love her life to die yet again. She'd make Lily Evans come back with her to the place where she'd be safe. Raising her wand, she silently performed the sleeping spell which caused Lily to sag gently into her arms. Now she had but to get the sleeping woman back to the house and pray no one discovered them.

Of course, she'd only gone back three hours which should be enough time to get Lily into one of the antique rooms of the manor house. She gently carried Lily through the village praying no one noticed her or Lily, and once she reached the house, she felt the dread go out of her. This was it. All she had to do was wait another hour or so and Lily would be safe. Safe and sound with her for the rest of their lives.

As the minutes to eight ran down, Bellatrix's smile widened even more. She had done it. She'd saved Lily Evans life, and now they could be together again forever.

"Where am I?" Lily murmured softly while looking around the room full of antiques. She looked disoriented which was a huge side effect of the spell. "What's going on? I should be home with my husband and chil…"

"They are dead," Bellatrix told her with shrill laugh of glee. "They are dead and you are alive. I've saved you like I promised I would, my love." She held up the time turner as she gloated.

"We can be together forever because of this." Noticing Lily's distress something in her snapped.

"Aren't you happy?"

"My baby is dead," Lily cried. "Why should I be happy about that?"

The noise must have been loud enough to cause both Rodolphus and his Fenrir to come running up the stairs. The door burst open as they charged in looking disheveled.

"What's wrong?" Rodolphus asked, stupidly looking around the room and his eyes stopping on Lily Evans. "What is she doing here?"

Fenrir chuckled darkly. "I don't think this one's as grateful as she should be to you, Bella," he said as he watched Lily... as it dawned on her what was happening and she curled into a ball on the rug. "But you can make that change easily, I'm sure."

Bellatrix let loose an evil laugh as she watched the woman she once loved cower in fear on the floor. "If you won't be grateful, we'll just have to make you," she said with a smirk coloring her voice. "Gentlemen, take our guest to her room. She seems to be quite tired."

Watching as Rodolphus and Fenrir carried Lily between them, as she screamed, struggled, and cried to be let go from the room, Bellatrix turned and placed the time turner down. She had great plans for Lily Evans. Dastardly but great plans. And Bellatrix Lestrange always got what she wanted. No matter what.


End file.
